


i'll check on him

by deducingontheroof



Series: Haikyuu Psycho Pass AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Minor Character Death, procrastination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deducingontheroof/pseuds/deducingontheroof
Summary: “How’s Daichi doing, anyways?” Tetsurou asks, flopping down on the floor. “I haven’t really seen much of him since that case with Azumane.”“Ask him yourself,” Kenma says curtly, making a disgruntled noise as their handheld beeps sadly.“Yeah, yeah, I’ll talk to him when I see him,” Tetsurou waves off. He doesn’t really have the time right now to track Daichi down; his team’s been busy, and Daichi’s equally so.





	i'll check on him

**Author's Note:**

> this one hurt me so much

70.

Tetsurou leans back in his chair, yawning as he tries to focus on the case files in front of him. He’s meant to be writing a report, meant to be explaining just why he’d decided to recruit Fukunaga Shouhei instead of simply shooting him, but he can’t seem to concentrate.

“When’s Suga-chan getting here, kitten?” he calls to Kenma, who’s hidden behind one of the lab’s many monitors.

“You keep asking,” they mumble, “Another ten minutes or so.”

“I wanna get out of here,” Tetsurou complains, dropping the files on the table and moving to where Kenma’s perched, a handheld console in his lap and some kind of chart up on the monitors.

“Patience,” they tell, their brow scrunching slightly. “Koushi will be here soon, and Daichi’s already said that you can spend the night in Enforcer quarters. We have time.”

“How’s Daichi doing, anyways?” Tetsurou asks, flopping down on the floor. “I haven’t really seen much of him since that case with Azumane.”

“Ask him yourself,” Kenma says curtly, making a disgruntled noise as their handheld beeps sadly. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll talk to him when I see him,” Tetsurou waves off. He doesn’t really have the time right now to track Daichi down; his team’s been busy, and Daichi’s equally so. “Now, what’s with this chart? Tell me what you’re working on, kitten!”

73.

Suga steals Tetsurou away from Kenma when he shows up, promising the grumpy kitten that he’d send Tetsurou up in a minute. 

“Do you need something, Suga-chan?” Tetsurou asks, settling back onto the couch and lighting a smoke.

“Have you talked to Daichi?” Suga asks, and the worry in his voice gets Tetsurou to sit up straight.

“Not lately,” Tetsurou admits, “Is he doing alright?”

Suga sighs, flopping down next to Tetsurou and tapping a smoke out of the pack. “I wouldn’t know. Daichi hasn’t talked to me in weeks.”

“What?” Tetsurou demands, “But you’re his best friend!”

“I’m aware,” Suga snaps, looking instantly apologetic. “Sorry, Kuroo, I’m just— I’m stressed, and I’m really worried about him. Can you talk to him?”

“Course,” Tetsurou agrees easily, “I’ll see if I can’t find him later.”

79.

“Tetsu-chan, Tetsu-chan!!” Oikawa calls excitedly, waving him over to the table in the corner he’s clearly claimed, if the old case files and stellar maps are anything to go on. Tetsurou lets out a fond sigh, dropping into the seat across from the star-headed Enforcer and popping the tab on a can of shitty coffee.

“How’s it going, alien boy? Find any UFOs yet?” he asks teasingly, poking Oikawa under the table with his foot.

“Don’t make fun of me, Tetsu-chan,” Oikawa huffs, an adorable pout on his face. “I just know that these attacks have something to do with ascension patterns!!”

Tetsurou raises his hands in mock surrender, grinning as his lover pouts at him. “Whatever you say, Oikawa.”

Oikawa looks back to his charts, mumbling something about stupid Inspectors and stupider boyfriends. Tetsurou sips his coffee, trying not to grimace, and it’s at least five minutes before either of them speak.

“Have you heard from Dai-chan?” Oikawa asks, “I’ve been trying to call him, but he’s ignoring my calls!”

“No, it’s been awhile,” Tetsurou tells, scratching the back of his neck. “I’ve been meaning to drop in on him, actually. Kenma and Suga-chan are both worried.”

Oikawa stares at him. “So why haven’t you done it yet?”

Tetsurou just laughs. “You know me. I like to procrastinate.”

84.

“How’s it going, Fukunaga? Settling in alright?” Tetsurou asks jovially, smiling at the newest Enforcer.

Fukunaga shrugs, signing. _Could be worse. Not enough puns._

Tetsurou chuckles at that, and Fukunaga lets a small smile cross his face. He’s quiet, but hes clearly fun. Tetsurou likes him already.

“Wait until you get to know Oikawa,” Tetsurou says, his smile growing. “He’s got nothing but space puns and conspiracy theories.”

 _Fun_ , signs Fukunaga, _But I haven’t met one of the Inspectors yet._

“Really?” Tetsurou checks, shocked. “You’ve met me, clearly, and I definitely saw you talking to Bokuto and Oikawa the other day.”

 _Sawamura Daichi?_ Fukunaga shrugs again. _Seen his file but not his face._

“Weird, Daichi’s usually the first one to check in on the new recruits,” Tetsurou ponders, looking towards Daichi’s office. The door’s open, but it’s completely empty.

_Has anyone seen him?_

“I’ve been meaning to check on him?” Tetsurou offers weakly, “I’m gonna check on him. For sure. I’ve just been busy…”

He trails off as Fukunaga raises an eyebrow, not buying his feeble excuse for a second.

91.

“Kitten, I know it’s not really allowed, but I need information on one of the First Division’s cases,” Tetsurou says quickly as he walks into the lab. “I need to know exactly what happened with the Azumane case.”

“You still haven’t talked to Daichi?” Kenma demands, brow creasing in irritation.

“I’ve been too busy,” Tetsurou whines, “I’ll get there at some point. But Daichi missed a shift yesterday, so I gotta know if he’d need time off for therapy or whatever.”

“And you don’t think it’d be easier to go check on him.”

93.

“I don’t have time right now, Kenma,” Tetsurou insists, “Just let me see the files, so I won’t worry too much?”

“Just go see him.”

“Please, kitten!!”

Kenma slams their handheld down on the table, glaring at Tetsurou. “I know that you always procrastinate, but Daichi’s your friend. You need to be there for him.”

96.

“He’s got other friends!” Tetsurou argues, “Suga-chan, and Oikawa, and—”

He was about to say Azumane, but Daichi doesn’t have Azumane anymore.

“Who cares?” Kenma demands again, “You’re his friend, and you should have checked on him days ago.”

“I know!!” Tetsurou explodes, lashing out suddenly and sending a chair skittering back against the wall. “I know. I should have been there days ago. I should be with him. Just— just tell me what happened, so I can check on him properly?”

98.

“You want to know what happened?” Kenma sighs, scowling at the displaced chair. “Fine. I’ll tell you.”

With a few annoyed clicks, they bring the mission report up on the screens. There’s a short bit of footage pulled from CCTV, and Tetsurou can’t stop a horrified gasp from leaving his lips as he realizes just how badly he fucked up.

“Azumane… he—”

“Yes,” Kenma confirms, glaring at him. “Asahi was murdered right in front of Daichi. Daichi watched it happen, and he stayed down there with the body for days.”

Tetsurou doesn’t wait for them to finish. He takes off, desperate to get to Daichi. He’s been putting it off for so long, and Daichi needs him, and he doesn’t have much time— 

105.

He’s too late.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://charlie-albus.tumblr.com) | [dreamwidth](https://deducingontheroof.dreamwidth.org)


End file.
